gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Ecco
|appearances = 2 episodes (see below) |actor = Francesca Root-Dodson }}Ecco is Jeremiah Valeska's assistant and proxy who devoted her life to him. Even after Jeremiah's descent into insanity, she still remained loyal to him, donning a jester costume and taking on the alias of the Mummer. She then assisted him in carrying out his plan to destroy Gotham City in order to rebuild it after his own image. Biography Working for Jeremiah Sometime after Jeremiah graduated from St. Ignatius, he met Ecco. Ecco helped Jeremiah commission construction for a maze like bunker. Jeremiah would remain hidden in the maze while Ecco would serve as his proxy for business meetings at the company that would employ Jeremiah. Ecco, herself, resided in an apartment in the city where Jeremiah’s associates could contact her on his behalf. Some time later, Ecco realizes that Jerome Valeska is waiting for her while entering her apartment. She’s not surprised since she knew he would’ve found her sometime. He asks her where his brother, Jeremiah Valeska, is but she answers that she’ll never tell him. Jerome tries to threaten her with a knife but she knocks him out immediately, she then calls Xander and tells him that she’s got Jerome, she eventually transfers him using a cage. Later, she walks Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock to Xander, while talking they realize that the Legion of Horribles is inside the building to free Jerome and kidnap Xander, as seen in a camera screen, and that Ecco has been hypnotized by Jervis Tetch. Jim and Harvey are ready to escape but Xander tells them that he won’t leave Ecco behind, since she’s devoted her life to him. The two tell him that they’re taking him out first, and then they’ll return inside to help Ecco, anyway, while escaping, they meet Ecco and, while hypnotized, she gets into a fight with Jim and Harvey. She easily stuns them and she takes Xander to Jerome. On their way to Jerome, they meet again Harvey, Ecco tries to make Xander as her shield and she then hits Harvey, but Jim suddenly appears behind her back and he knocks her out hitting her in the head with a gun. As The Mummer Dressed in Jester clothes, Ecco shows up on her motorcycle at Jerome's grave in the Gotham Cemetery, where the Cult of Jerome gathered up to mourn the death of their leader and idol. Jongleur, the leader of the troupe, tells her that their meeting is invitation only and afterwards tries to kill Ecco by throwing a knife at her, only for the Mummer to block it with her wrist and blow an air horn. Thereupon, she immediately gains the attention of Jerome's followers and holds up a voice recording to the horn, projecting a message that Jeremiah recorded pretending to be Jerome, ordering the cult to dig his corpse up from the grave. She then waits for Jim inside Jeremiah’s maze with a self-perpetuating Generator which is slowly starting to overload. When Jim arrives there, she helds a gun to his head while he’s watching a video of Jeremiah posing as Jerome. During the “Jerome”’s pretending to choke himself scene, Ecco gets momentarily distracted, allowing Jim to knock her gun away and defeat her in a though combat. Jim then unmasks Ecco and gets shocked to find out that the attacker was in fact her, just as Jeremiah was about to reveal his true face in the tape. While Jim is being distracted by Jeremiah’s reveal, Ecco wakes up and escapes, sealing Jim in the room. Later, Ecco and Jeremiah arrive at Wayne Enterprises. She shoots two guards and she and Jeremiah both use their key cards to unlock the room where a bunch of self perpetuating generators that Jeremiah created and Bruce invested in are stored. Planning to use them as bombs in his plan to destroy and rebuild Gotham City, Jeremiah then orders Ecco to load them on their truck. As of Gotham's descent into No-Man's Land, Ecco's whereabouts are unknown, although presumably she is still at large and loyal to Jeremiah. Personality Ecco is very stoic. She shows little to no emotions, as seen when Jerome held a knife to her face and she didn’t flinch. She is also clear, concise, and doesn’t mince words. She seems to solely focus on whatever task Jeremiah gives her. However, she will respond when asked a question as seen when Jim and Harvey asked her about the bunker. Ecco’s morals are questionable at best considering she seems to be whatever Jeremiah wants her to be, and would even assist him in his plans to destroy Gotham. Abilities * Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist: Ecco is a master of hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, as seen during her fight with Jim and Harvey, though Jim was able to hold his own for longer than Harvey. She later fought and nearly killed Jim, only losing when he managed to knock her out. * Marksmanship: Ecco is a skilled markswoman, as seen when she shot two guards in quick succession before either of them could react. *'Skilled knife wielder:' Ecco is a skilled knife wielder, as seen when she used a pair of broken sissors against Jim Gordon. Equipment *'Mummer costume': As The Mummer, Ecco wears a jester costume with a red and black diamond design, which has body armor in the torso. She also uses a white mask that only leaves open her eyes in order to hide her face. *'Handgun': Ecco carries a handgun with her. *'Motorcycle': Ecco has a motorcycle that she uses as transportation. Appearances Season 4 * * Notes *Ecco acts as a tribute and predecessor to Harleen Quinzel alias Harley Quinn, a character created by Paul Dini and Bruce Timm that was originally introduced in Batman: The Animated Series in 1992. Due to the popularity of her character, she was eventually adapted into the DC Comics. She is usally depicted as accomplice and lover of the Joker, whom she met while working as a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum, where the Joker was her patient and consequently drove her insane. She also had her own strong solo career and was also a member of the Gotham City Sirens alongside Catwoman and Poison Ivy. Even though most of the character's original origin up to the name was changed for Ecco, she still has some things in common with Harley Quinn, like being a henchwoman to the show's version of the Joker and donning a jester costume with a red and black diamond design. *She may also be a tribute to the Joker henchwoman Queenie who originally appeared dark-haired in the comics, but later appeared blonde in the 60's Adam West Batman tv show. *Her name may possibly be a homage to the character of Isabelle Cheranova aka Echo, who was a Russian assasin that fought Batman during the events of the No Man's Land comic crossover event. *Even though her alter ego remains unnamed during her appearance in A Dark Knight: That Old Corpse, her alias "Mummer" was revealed in the episode's end credits. References Category:Antagonists Category:Allusions to other Batman media